Techniques disclosed herein relate to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly to depositing metal onto a surface of a workpiece or a substrate that may have an exposed polymeric surface.
In semiconductor manufacturing, metal films may be sputtered by physical vapor deposition (PVD) process onto a variety of surfaces such as silicon, passivation coatings, other metals, and polymer coatings among others. In general, adhesion of most metals to polymer surfaces is poor. Developing special surface treatments or certain processing conditions that may be used to improve metal adhesion to polymer surfaces may be desirable.